Secret Love
by PrettyGirlRock24
Summary: The swan and Cullen family have always hated each other, well...mostly Charlie and Carlisle . So what happens when Bella and Edward become friend and maybe more... All human. Please review! Links on profile
1. Chapter 1

**I do not** own twilight

How you been in love with someone your not suppose to be with?

I have.

The man I love and I have been together for years now.

But we're not suppose to be.

You see... our families hate each other and they alway have.

But we can't stay away from each other.

Here the story of how we came to love, how I got abused, how we survived it all and how we got where we are today...


	2. Chapter 2

_I **do not **own twilight_

* * *

_I was playing on the playground on the swings when a cute boy with bronze crazy hair about the same age as me, 4 years old came up to me._

_"Hi" he said._

_Hi" I said shyly._

_"Can I play with you?"_

_"Sure, if you want"_

_He offered his hand and I took it. We ran to the slides and started to slide. about 10 mins on them, we started to play on tag.I was it first. We laughing and giggling. When suddenly I heard my father yell. I didn't hear what he said, so I kept playing. My father came up to me and grabbed my arm._

_"You shouldn't be playing with this demon child!"_

_I asked why not . My father Charlie gave me a hard glare. I knew to be quite a woman with the same eyes and hair color as the boy and a handsome blonde man came over to us yelling at my father who was yelling back. I was scared i started to cry the boy walked over to me and hugged me__. I started crying harder. Then someone snatched the boy way from me._

_"Do you dare touch that...that...bastard child!" The lady said._

_"Who you calling a bastard child when you have the demons child!" My father said._

_ The lady gasped. _

_"You have no right!"_

_"neither have you calling my child a bastard"_

_"because she is"_

_"even if me and Renee weren't married does mean we love her least then if we were married."_

_The lady grabbed the boys arm and pulled the boy away. The blond man followed by not before sending my father disguised look and saying.._

_"I hope your family rot in hell because that where you belong with the devil" and with that he turned to head were his wife went._

* * *

_ "You are not to ever talk to that boy again. Do you hear me." My father said once we walked into the house. He's faced was red and I knew better than to question him. So I just nodded and went to my room. I didn't knew why or what happened at the park but I did knew I felt a connection with the bronze headed boy._

* * *

_ I never saw the boy again for almost 4 months. The day I was starting kindergarten. My mother dropped me off at my class and met my teacher Ms. Sue Clearwater. She was very nice and talked for a while with my mother until Renee had to leave. Once my mother left, I explored the room. I looked for my desk with my name on it. I saw I sat by a girl named Angela Webber. I soon became good friends with her._

_It was after lunch and now we had recess. I was playing on the jungle gym. When I saw familiar bronze hair. I got off the jungle gym and walked closer. When I was close enough I saw it was the boy at the park. I started smiling and walked up to him._

_" hi" I said._

_He turned around and started smiling._

_"Hey" he said, " I'm Edward by the way"_

_"Bella" I said blushing._

_I looked into he amazing green eyes and know this was going to be the start of an amazing friendship and its going to worth the risk_

* * *

_At age 13 we were the best of friends. We met at our special meadow and its been a secret ever since we met at school. He was my everything-my breath, my thirst and my heart. I knew from age 6 I was in love with him. I didn't know if he felt the same and I doubt it. I was nothing special. All I had was brown hair and brown eyes, I didn't have blue eyes and blonde hair like Tanya, who was a fucking whore in my book, and she's only 13. Rumor has it that she lost her virginity to Mike Newton, which I wouldn't be shocked if it was true._

_Anyways, I was at Edwards and my special meadow waiting for Edward to get here. 5 mins later I saw him emerge from the trees. I started smiling. And I couldn't wait to give him his present. You see today was Edwards 13th birthday and I was going to gave Edward a present he will hopefully going like cause if he doesn't this could ruin our friendship and I was taking a huge risk._

_Edward came and sat down next to me and smile. I smiled back in a daze._

_"Happy Birthday, Edward" I said._

_"Thanks, Bella"_

_I asked him if he wanted his surprise now or later. I was hoping he would say later but he didn't, he wanted it now. I started to get nerves. He could tell and asked if I was alright._

_"Of course" not you would be nerve too if you were in my position I thought_

_He could tell I was lying but let it slide. After a moment of silence, I asked him to close his eyes, which he did without a second of hesitation. I leaned in closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.I started to rethink my surprise but knew I had to do this or I might never. So I pushed aside my nerves And closed the gap between us. I felt a shock run through me and I felt that i had died And went in heaven. Then I notice he didn't kiss back yet. I started to get nerves again. I was about to pull back when he grabbed the back of my hair and started to kiss me. I relaxed immediately. We kissed for about a minute and pulled back catching our breath._

_After a while Edward said" you don't know how long I wanted to do that"_

_I was shocked "really"_

_"Yeah, I was just afraid you wouldn't feel the same for me as I you"_

_"Of course I would and I do"_

_"Do you really. Because Bella... I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for so long and I couldn't imagine that you could feel the same. I get so angry at myself when I see guys hitting on you and i didn't have the guts to ask you yo be my girlfriend. Everything about you is beautiful inside and out. You are my everything..." I kissed him cutting him off and he kissed me back._

_I pulled back after a few seconds. I looked him dead in the eye and said what I wanted to say for so long now._

_"Edward Anthony Cullen, I am deeply in love with you. I think I have been in love with you the moment I first saw you at the age of 4."_

_Then he pulled my back into a kiss. And that's how we spent the rest of that day snuggling and kissing. and I knew that no matter what was thrown at us we would survive. And our love would get us to our happily ever after._


	3. Chapter 3

I **do not **own twilight

4 years later...

Beep Beep

I groaned. I hit the clocks sneeze button and sat up. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 school started at 8.

_Another summer over and Just one more year to survive high school then off to college_ I thought.

I got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. I took off my clothing and turned on the shower. I walked to the sink to brush my teeth while the water heated up. After I was done brushing I rinsed my toothbrush, put it on the counter and got into the shower. 30 minutes later I got out and grabbed a towel to dry off. I wrapped the towel around my body and went back into my room. I took out panties and a bra. i unwrapped the towel and put them on.

I walked toward my clothes. I pulled out and cute gray-black tank top and jean shorts (links on profile)and put them on. I went back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair i was done my strighted my hair and kept it down. I had everything gathered for the day I went downstairs. I went into the kitchen where I mother was cooking an omelet.

"Good morning" she said to me. And I said it back taking an omelet from a plate dish she had put the rest on.

"Where's dad" I asked. She told me he was at the hospital , something about an emergency with annoyance in her voice. I could relate. My father worked hard at his job but he did work a lot. this didnt stop until the Carlisle came to town when they were still in high school. They competed at everything trying to prove who's best. Every year they compete at the doctor of the year award. In my opinion dr Cullen was a better doctor but I would never say that to my fathers face.

I quickly eat and head to school.

* * *

Once I parked I saw a fimilar black Volvo speed into the parking lot. Out came Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. I saw Jasper and Rosalie the Hale twins go up to Alice and Emmett and gave them a kiss on the cheek. I saw I got out of my black 2010 Nissan GT R.(Link in profile) I started to walked the school when Angela called my name. I turned her way to Dasia hey not paying attention on where I was going. I ran into something...or more like someone. I looked up seeing I ran into no other than Edward Cullen. He glared at me with his emerald green eyes.

" watch where your going, swan" he hissed at me.

I quickly got up from the ground and all but ran to my locker not looking back. I got my books and went to my first class of the day.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I got up from my desk and head to the cafe. Once I was there I got my lunch and headed toward an empty table. After I ate I did my homework. I finished and looked at the time. There was 20 minutes left of lunch. I got up to throw away my trash when I was tripped by a stuck out leg and my tray flew out my hands. I landed face flat. I heard gasps and ooooohhhs. I looked up see that my milk and lettuce from my salad spilled all over Edward Cullen. I gasped.

"What is your deal, swan" he hissed glaring at me

I could not say a word. I got up from the floor and just kept looking at him.

"Aren't you going to answer me" he harshly asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me" was my final reply quietly.

" whatever" and with that he went out the door.

Everyone was starting at me. I blushed. I quickly gathered my things and left the cafe not wanting attention on myself.

I was walking in the hallway for about a few minutes when I was pulled into an empty class room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight **

I was pulled in the empty classroom. I spun around excepting the love of my life instead I saw the guy I despised the most in the world... Mike Newton.

I pulled away from him quickly and glared.

"What do you want, Mike?" I said annoyed by him.

"I wanted to check up on you"

I had a bad feeling in the deeps of my stomach and gut.

"Why" I asked curiously. The feeling of curiosity took over me instead of listening to my brain telling me to get out of there.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. You know with the whole Cullen thing." He replied looking everywhere but at me.

I knew he was lying even if i couldn't really see him due to the dim light only coming through the window. I could tell something wasn't right. I started to get nerves. I backed up slowly toward the door. He must have seen my movement because soon I was pulled by my upper arm and pushed against the wall beside the door. I was praying that he would be here soon to stop whatever Mike was thinking about doing to me, and frankly I didn't want to knew. I just wanted to be in the arms I felt safe, protected, and most of all loved.

Before I could ask what was he doing I was on the ground with Mike on top of me. I tried to push him away could he was to heavy for my petite body to move. I started to scream. To shut me up Mike slapped me and put his hand over my mouth. I started to whimpered.

"Shut the fuck up! Before someone here's you!" Mike hissed at me.

He started to kiss me neck. I felt tears coming down my cheeks as I cried. I didn't to my first time to by forced and a rape. Edward and I plan on waiting for the right moment to finally give our bodies to each other and to finally be one, completed, and whole. We didn't want to force it or plan for it we just wanted to come to be natural.

Mike was at the beginning of my breast kissing the top of them, then he took off my shirt. I closed my eyes wanting to wake up from this living nightmare. Suddenly all the weight was ripped off of me. My eyes flow open to see what was the cause of the lost pressure on my body. I heard a growling noise and whimpering. I turned toward the commotion and let out a sign of relief.

Than was Mike pushed against the wall by Edward.

Edward leaned closer to Mike's ear and said something but I couldn't hear it. Then Edward leaned away from Mike and punched him. The force of the punch knock him out. Edward turn to face me and walked over to my side. He kneeled before me and helped me up to my feet. Before I could utter a word I was pulled into his chest and cuddled into him.

"Are you alright, baby girl" I could here the sadness, caring and anger in his voice.

I pulled my faced from his chest to look into his eyes. I could see regret in his eyes and knew he was most likely blaming himself for what happened. i grabbed his face in my hands.

" this it's your fault so don't be blaming yourself for what happened"

He looked away from my eyes.

"I should have been there to protect you from him. He could have-" he trailed off not wanting to say it.

" Edward look at me"

He didn't.

"Look at ME!" I ordered. He looked at me finally startled by me raising my voice.

"This" I said pointing to Mike who was still knock out cold."is NOT your fault." I said sternly looking in his eyes.

He stared at for a while.

"But... I feel like it is. He could have-" he voiced cracked at the ended. I could see tears coming into his eyes.

I could feel my eyes water and tears falling down by how much this hurt him, I cried because how scared I was, i cried for what would have happen if Edward had not come to rescue me, I cried for having to keep our love for each other a secret, I cried for everything.

He pulled me back into his arms saying sweet nothing's in my ear.

Seconds later I felt something warm fall on my neck. I looked up at his face and see trails of tear streaming down his cheeks. I wiped them away and he did the same for me.

"Come on, love" he told me. he grabbed me my shirt from the floor and handed it to me. I quickly put it on blushing. it not like Edward haven't seen my nude before it just the solution that we were in. He started leading me to the door.

"Where we going?"

"We skipping the rest of the day"

"But what about school and someone's bound to notice that both of us are gone"

He stopped at the door and turned my direction.

"How about you leave first and then I go to my siblings back at the cafe and i go to class. After about... Lets say 20 minutes I will tell the teacher I'm not feeling well and go to the nurse to ask to go home and i meet you at our spot."

" what about your parents? The office most likely call your mom or dad"

He pulled me to his chest." Let me handle that and you don't worry about a thing"

He kissed the top of my head and left the class room. 5 minutes later after I straighten my clothes and hair up I leave to get into my car, leaving Mike laying on the floor and drove to our meadow and waited for Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

I waited for about 30 mins until I saw Edward come out from the trees. I stood up from my place of the ground. I could still see the guilt and worry in his beautiful green eyes. I ran over to him into his arms. He held me tight to his chest. I could feel his heart racing. I pulled my face away and looked up to at him. I grabbed the sides his face and lowered it. I closed the gap between us. I could tell he was putting all his love for me into the kiss as was I. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he pulled my closer to his body. we spend about ten minutes kissing. Until I heard someone clearing their throat. I even though I didn't want to I pulled away.I turned towards the sound and saw the Cullen and Hale kids.

Emmett had a huge smirk on his face, i know his was the one who had cleared his throat, jasper was had his left eyebrow raised and a small small, and both Alice and Rosalie had their arms crossed over their chest smiling.

"Hope were not interrupting anything" Emmett said.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett" both Edward and I said. We looked at each other smiling.

"You two need to stop doing that all the time. It's creepy. " Alice said

"whatever" Edward and I said at the same time again.

"See, there you go again"

"What are you guys doing here" I said annoyed.

"We want to see if you were ok. Edward looked so when he came back." Jasper said.

"We asked but he can't nothing. So we decided to follow him since we knew you would sick Edward" Rosalie continued for J.

"Now here we are" said Alice.

I told them to sit down so I could tell them.

"You don't have to you know" Alice told me taking my hand in hers.

" I know but I feel like I should y'all are my best friends and my brothers and sisters always will be"

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice,and Jasper has been my best friends and siblings since edward introduced us at the age of 7 in the meadow we are now. they never to,d there parents about me. they had always known about mine and Edwards relationship. They were the ones that pushed me to finally tell Edward about my feelings for him. And I will always owe them for it. They have been very protective of me since day one but never gave it way to their parent.

I took a deep breath and told them about what Mike did or rather what he was planning to do. By the time I was done i was crying and Emmett,Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice looked ready to kill someone, and I was 100 percent sure it was Newton. Edward pulled me close to him. But I didn't want them to get in trouble or hurt, which I doubt but I still worry.

"I am gonna kill that son of a gun" Jasper growled.

" I rip him to shreds" Emmett threaten.

Edward said that he would help, Rose and Ali nodded in agreement with them.

"Guys it's over ok just let it go Edward saved me ok." I said

"Let it go. Let it go! How are we suppose to do that?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I signed. "I do not know. But please don't do anything stupid," I said " I don't want you all to get in trouble because of me. And how would you explain that to your parents if they found out"

Eventually after much pleading they said they would not do anything but I didn't believe them but I said nothing. We just sat there til the others said they should get back to school. They left but not before they promised to call me later to check up on me. Soon it was just me and Edward.

We laid out a blanket. Once that was done we laid on the blanket. I put my head on his chest. We stayed in that position talking about our future together. Nothing else mattered at that moment. We talked at the possibility of eloping and starting in a new place and have a fresh new life. I always liked the idea but I didn't want to pressure him in something he didn't want to do. But I knew that one day we will have an open relationship.

* * *

Around midnight I finally went home. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I made my way into the living room since i heard nosies. There I found my father on the couch crying. I didn't know why he was. It must be really bid because Charlie just does crying for little things.

" this is all your fault" he said in a harsh cracking voice. He looked up at me with blood red eyes. He was angry for some reason. He grabbed a beer bottle that was on the ground with about a dozen more. He throw the bottle at my head. I screamed ducking. It missed me by about an inch.

"THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU MADE HER LEAVE. SHE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU! " he screamed at me. I never been more scared of my father then at that moment. He stood up from his place on the couch and made a beeline toward me. Once he was in front of me he slapped me and threw me to the wall. I had hit It hard. I rose my hand to the back of my head. I felt something water. far moved my hand so I could see it. On my head was blood. I felt light headed and seeing the blood made me screamed. I felt a hand slapped me cross the face.

" shut the fuck up" he ordered. I felt more weak because of the slap i looked up at him in silences letting darkness come over me.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Twilight_**

* * *

_Last time_

_Around midnight I finally went home. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I made my way into the living room since i heard nosies. There I found my father on the couch crying. I didn't know why he was. It must be really bid because Charlie just does crying for little things._

_" this is all your fault" he said in a harsh cracking voice. He looked up at me with blood red eyes. He was angry for some reason. He grabbed a beer bottle that was on the ground with about a dozen more. He throw the bottle at my head. I screamed ducking. It missed me by about an inch._

_"THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU MADE HER LEAVE. SHE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU! " he screamed at me. I never been more scared of my father then at that moment. He stood up from his place on the couch and made a beeline toward me. Once he was in front of me he slapped me and threw me to the wall. I had hit It hard. I rose my hand to the back of my head. I felt something water. far moved my hand so I could see it. On my head was blood. I felt light headed and seeing the blood made me screamed. I felt a hand slapped me cross the face._

_" shut the fuck up" he ordered. I felt more weak because of the slap i looked up at him in silences letting darkness come over me._

* * *

I yelled when I felt something hard kick me in the stomach. I opened my eyes to see what it was. i looked up from my spot on the floor to see my anger father. He kicked me even harder.

"Get up you stupid, bitch" he snickered at me " go to your room"

I stayed at my place on the ground staring at him.

"NOW!" He yelled pulling me to my feet by my hair. He throw me to the stairs.

I crawled my way up the stair to my bedroom closing my door behind me.

I opened I was awoken by the sunlight coming through the window. I had my huge headache. I looked around my surroundings and saw I was in my room in my bed. I didn't remember coming up here last night. Then all the memories came back to me. I started to cry I could not believe my father did that to me. My silent cries started to sobs. I finally stopped crying after 15 mins. I was something white next to my pillow and turned towards it. It was a envelope with my name on the front. I grabbed it from my pillow and opened the letter I found inside.

**Dear Bella,**

**I am sorry for leaving you but I can't deal with your fathers obsession with work. I will always love you, my darling, never forget that. If you ever need me call me and I will be there for you. You could always visit me once I find a place to settle and start a new life.**

**I still love you father don't doubt that but I want my old husband back. The one that was always there when you needed him and only worked when necessary and needed. Now he basically works 24/7. One day I hope we can be a family again soon but only when your father comes to his senses.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

I just stared at the letter. I couldn't believe she left us. She left me the bastard of a father. But I have to say I am glad she didn't take me away from my Edward. I would be devastated.

I got up from my place on my bed to go to the restroom and to take medicine for my head. I felt pain in my ribs and stomach as a sat on the toilet After I got done doing my business to went to the sink to brush my teeth. I looked up at the mirror and gasped in shock.

There was a handprint on my cheek. It was a dark purple color. I quickly pulled up my shirt to see, in my horror, two boot paints. Once was right below my chest and one was on my right in the middle on my stomach.

_I can't believe that bastard. What kind of father does this to their child. No one deserve this kind of punishment no matter what._ I thought_ what would Edward think if... OH MY GOSH! What am i going to do if Edward see this. If anyone found out I will be token away from him. I can't let that happened. But I don't what to lie to him and I always tell him EVERYTHING no matter what it's about. We promised each other. Ok... If this happens again I will tell Edward And hopefully he will help me._

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibration. I quickly open the medicine cabinet and took pain killers for my head. I went back in my bedroom to my bedside dresser. I picked up me phone to see it was a text message from Edward.

**Good morning beautiful- E**

I could feel a smile spread a cross my face. My Edward could make any day shine, no matter how many gray clouds are in my sky.

**Good morning, baby- B**

I typed back even if it was not really a good morning to me.

**What to come over to the house today, my parents will by gone for the doctors convention the whole weekend in Seattle. The whole event is for the hospital so your parents will most likely go- E**

I didn't want him to see me like this.

**I can't today. I have a lot to do today- B**

**Ok maybe when your done or tomorrow- E**

Yeah... Maybe not

**Maybe, baby. If i have time.I have to go. Love you- B**

**Love you 2, Bella- E**

I put my phone back on the dresser.

"BELLA! COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

I could feel my body tense as I hear my so called father. I slowly made my way downstairs where my " father" was waiting for me. I stopped at the last step. He turned towards me. I could see angry in his eye so, I knew this was not going to be good.

" I'm going away this weekend and I want this house SPOTLESS!" He told me...while demanded "Do you hear me"

"yes" I said in a whisper.

" what was that" he said yanking me by the arm.

"Yes" I said louder with fear in my voice.

He pushed me in to the stairs. I felt the pain return to my head and body.

" THAT'S YES, SIR TO YOU! " He yelled a me.

"Yes, sir" I said as clear as I could.

He kneeled down in front of me a said in a deadly and promising voice.

" And I you say ANYTHING about this to ANTONE I will killed you and that person. You got that"

"Yes, sir" I said in a weakly.

With that he turned to head to his car and drove away. I always knew I could not put Edwards life in danger. I couldn't tell him.

I crawled my away to my room and fell asleep to weak to do anything else.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
